With the continuous development of electronic technology, a mobile terminal (such as a smart phone, PDA (personal digital assistant)) has been used increasingly in people's daily life. In the process of the use of the mobile terminal, with the continuous decrease of the energy of a terminal battery of the mobile terminal, it is indispensable to charge the terminal battery and learn a charging progress of the terminal battery. However, in the existing technology, the existing mobile terminal usually can only display its charging status by means of indicator lights or characters, which obviously cannot indicate a current charging status and a current charging progress of the mobile terminal, and also cannot clearly distinguish between a being charged status and a fully charged status.